Truth and Perception
by Unleashed Reasoning
Summary: Ami and Taiki get into an in depth conversation about truth... the main topic includes a certain blond odango and what perceptions of truth she embodies for each of the Senshi.


"They look so happy," commented Taiki. Once more in male disguise, he sat at a table outside a café with Ami. They had met to enjoy the afternoon and discuss points of interest. They had a lull in the conversation while sipping on tea when a certain blond and tall dark haired man caught his attention as they stopped at the ice cream parlor across from them.

He turned to find the blunette staring at them with a rather mysterious smile.

"That is one variation of the truth," she commented at last.

A smile started to form… until he realized what she said. "Pardon?"

She gave him a small smile. "It is one variation of the truth."

He frowned. "There is only truth, not variations of it."

She chuckled, taking a sip of her tea demurely. "I'm afraid you are incorrect, my friend. I would think, having become a Senshi, you would have learned this well."

Taiki had to fight to keep his posture composed. "I don't know what that has to do with any of this. Truth is not something that has leeway to vary. There is only truth."

"Truth is not black and white, though at times we wish it so. Even as a scientifically inclined person, I am often forced to look at gray areas, things that are not truth, but may become truth." She looked out across the street to watch the antics of her Princess and Prince. She smiled, seeing the blond telling Mamoru a story rather dramatically. "You see, truth is based on perception. Once perception changes, truth changes."

Taiki leaned forward on his elbows, brow creased. "That is not correct. Truth is all there is. It was truth before perceptions changed."

"Is it?" she poised. "As of now, the truth is that you are a man, yes? However, it is also true that you are a woman."

His fists clenched. "They are simply truth. There is no one and the other. They are the same."

"No, they are not. Scientifically, as far as we know, you cannot truly be both, not in the terms that each gender is outlined. The variations of truth allow it to be, give it sustenance. In any rational mind, you, sitting here in the fashion you are is impossible. However, _our_ truth, the truth of ones called as Senshi, such are different and ever changing even more so than for others."

"How are they ever changing?" he asked, trying hard to keep his voice level. "Truth is not supposed to bend. It is not to move or change."

"I argue that. Truth to these people hundreds of years ago was that the world was flat. That truth changed once they reached their own shores traveling in the same direction around the world." She placed her index finger on the tabletop. "What of our battle with Galaxia?" she queried. "Do you realize the variations of truth to that?"

He threw himself back into his chair roughly, frown fierce. "Why do you speak of that battle? Did we all not suffer enough?"

She gave him a sad look but pushed on. "You forget… How was it Galaxia became what she did?" She tapped the tabletop. "She was not always dark. She was a Senshi, protector of the entire Galaxy… But once tainted, her own truth changed because her perception changed. The truth to her then was to conquer, to claim, whereas before it was to nurture and protect." She shook her head. "You think that this is the first time I have seen death?"

He blinked rapidly. "What?"

Her eyes became shadowed. "I have died many times. This battle was not my first death." She looked into his eyes, and he inhaled sharply at the hallow look within them. "You are truly blessed, and in my eyes, naive."

He squinted at her, trying hard to still the rise that comment evoked.

She gave him a knowing look. "I know you've seen your own hardships, but you three have not had to die for your princess. Your world was taken, but that too, I have experienced. You are at least capable of rebuilding it, whereas mine shall forever be dormant."

He bit his lip, conflicted. He wanted to deny his naivety, but he also felt badly because she was correct. He _could_ rebuild his homeland.

"I have lost two homelands. My original was that of Mercury. As you've seen, there is no life there now. The Moon of Earth was my second, and that too was taken from me. All I have left is Earth, and I will fight until there is nothing left of me, to make sure that it does not fair the same fate." Her blue eyes were snapping, powerful. It was a side he hadn't seen from her. "I have died multiple times for such a thing, and that is a variation of the truth you cannot understand. You can hardly grasp that I've experienced such things, that we, with such beautiful carefree lives, are not as clueless as we seem." She shook her head. "You are much like the Outers, on that account. They forget that we were summoned before them, and we have fought longer. We died once already before they even came into the picture. When they found us, they treated us like children, thinking we did not understand the burden of our post, that we were not committed… It is a sad thing that I still wonder if they have realized it yet or not. I don't think any of us have told them, as it was a very horrible experience, and none of us like speaking of it."

"When?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. It was true. He could hardly fathom that they'd suffered so much and yet acted as if such dangers had never occurred. He did not understand it. "Why?"

Her eyes got distant, misty with unshed tears. "We were so young… barely had we reached our fourteenth year. We were fighting the Negaverse, an enemy that was quite dark and were the ones who killed us in our past lives. The battle was difficult, and for most of it, we had no idea that Usagi was the Princess. To us, she was just another sister in arms. When we found out, we were forced to shatter our ideas of truth for good."

Taiki winced, clearly seeing the pain in her features. "Then how?" he asked. "How can you all pretend none of it has happened?"

She blinked, keeping her tears at bay and smiling warmly at him once more. "It is another variation of the truth. Truth is, we can never forget. We are always haunted by our memories, our failures. They whisper doubts in our ears and threaten to sap away our joy and blessings. But, my truth, no,_ our _truth, will not allow it to affect us. Our truth… only needs a single look, and we are cured of any misgivings that such histories would bring us were we alone."

"Your truth?" he asked, confused once more. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

She smiled widely now, eyes alit with a glow that took his breath away. "Why, our Princess, of course. She is our truth. There are other truths out there, circling us, battling us, but we are not swayed. _Our_ truth is _her_."

He blinked owlishly, face puckering further with his confusion. "I still do not understand. How is she your truth?"

A delicate hand gestured at the couple snuggling in a booth, Mamoru's arm protectively around her shoulders. "For him, she is life. She brings to him what the rest of us take for granted. He has no one in this life but for her, as his family was lost to him at a young age. He has been alone for a very long time. She changed that." She giggled. "For Rei, she embodies freedom. I know that seems strange, but that is what Rei craves. Rei has lived a very structured life, one carved of rituals and expectation. Usagi's carefree attitude is a thing Rei yearns for but cannot allow herself to have. She berates Usagi because it frustrates Rei to see Usagi carelessly live in such a fashion when she cannot. It is strange, but Usagi understands it, so does not take Rei's more biting comments to heart."

"Really? That _is_ strange!" Taiki chuckled. "It is not what one would expect from the hot-tempered priestess."

Ami giggled. "Agreed." She rest her chin on her palm. "For Makoto, Usagi is family. Makoto is a very socially inclined girl, who needs the mutual affection of familial ties to feel whole. She likes to be able to take care of people, and Usagi is such a handful that Makoto gets her fill regularly." Her smile faded a little. "Minako is… for Minako, Usagi is hope. It does not show, but that girl has had many hardships outside of Senshi duties, and even ones including. She has lived a difficult life, and has been given scant little in return for all her selfless efforts during it. There are moments that you can see the depth of her sorrows in her eyes, but it is always brief and she always pretends they aren't there. Usagi is her hope of something better, that what she's been told to expect can be changed."

"I had wondered why Yanten was so patient with her. Yanten knows such pains well, and I wouldn't be surprised if that was why Minako's antics are often tolerated." Taiki crossed his arms, face shadowed.

"Ah, for Haruka, now that one is interesting!" Ami giggled, drawing Taiki from his musings. "Haruka is one for flair, for presentation. Her life is centered upon such things. For her, Usagi is her anchor, her balance. Haruka is often one to fling herself into whatever thing of interest crosses her path."

Taiki smirked. "Are you certain? I would think that Michiru would be her anchor."

Ami giggled louder. "No, Michiru can tame some of her idiosyncrasies, but the one to soothe Haruka's raging soul is Usagi. It is why Haruka is so protective of her. Usagi is a balm to Haruka's edginess. Haruka is not easily still or patient. She has the racer spirit, the need to move, to do. It causes a restless soul, one that often falls prey to feeling hollow and lost if left idle too long. Michiru is precious to her as any lover would be, but Usagi's light, her spirit, is comforting and gentle in a way that no other persons could be. Before they came here, they lived much like drifters, hardly staying in any given place for too long."

"If Usagi is Haruka's balance, what is she for Michiru?" Taiki grinned, resting his cheek on his knuckles.

"For Michiru, she is purpose," answered Ami, voice becoming soft. "Michiru has many gifts, and it causes her a similar restlessness as Haruka's. I suppose that because many things come to her easily, she has a hard time finding something worth devoting herself to. Usagi is both a challenge and an assurance, and it gives Michiru's conflicting feelings quiet as it presents difficulty but a promise of protection should Michiru fail."

Taiki let the silence linger a while. "I had not expected that. Michiru seems very whole, very much at one with herself. One would not think such turmoil lies below the surface."

Ami grinned. "It does make sense, if you think on it. Michiru is very much in tune with her planet and its vast amounts of water. The sea may look calm upon the surface, but it disguises the churning waters beneath."

Taiki smiled. "Your insight always impresses me."

Ami's cheeks flushed. She looked away and hastily continued. "Setsuna is the hardest and most difficult to identify. She has been around and experienced more lifetimes than we can ever hope to even fathom, let alone understand. Her duty has placed her in a post that is both eternal torment and blessing, as it gives way to both good and bad outcomes. It shows her happy moments, but rarely lets her live it. She is the endless observer. However, Usagi has changed that. Usagi re-wrote Setsuna's role. For Setsuna, Usagi is home. She created for Setsuna a place to insert herself into the very life she was to only observe from a distance, spinning for Setsuna the very memories she so wished for her own."

Taiki frowned, cupping his chin in his hand. "It seems you all have very troubled histories. It was not something we would have thought of any of you, as you all seem so content. How is it that she is so much for all of you? How does she fill so many roles without even seemingly trying?"

Ami's smile was blinding. "It is what is special about her, what is unique only to her. It doesn't seem so, but she is a very observant person. Her insight to all of our unsaid problems and worries allows her to draw out the best in ourselves and ease our troubles so that they do not overwhelm us. Did she not do the same for you three?"

Taiki blushed, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with them restlessly. "…I… I supposed she did, though at the time we didn't realize it."

Ami leaned back and gazed up into the warm afternoon sky. "The variations of truth are many. Perception is everything. It is why we all try so hard to portray certain things, and why we are so terrified when they fall. Truths are fickle things, and when people swear by it, I often find myself wanting to laugh."

Taiki's head lifted, and he settled a heavy stare on her. "What is she to you?"

Her gaze didn't move. "Perception is a funny thing," she said. "Because it can change truth, it can fool a lot of people."

"What is she?" he pressed, leaning forward. For some reason, she was beginning to set him on edge again.

"I used to let perception blind me," she admitted. "It used to upset me to such degrees I would do anything to prove it false."

"What of you?" he insisted. He had to clasp his hands together so as not to reach out to her.

"Once I understood how perception and truth twist… I was able to find a solution to my unrest."

"Ami!" He slapped the table, startling himself with the action.

Blue eyes snapped to his with sharp intensity. "What you see is not what it seems."

She rose smoothly, warm smile falling back into place.

"Wha-" he began, struggling to rise.

"I'm afraid I must part ways with you for now. I have to be somewhere by three." She laid her payment for her drink on the table. "It was wonderful speaking with you. We shall have to set up another such afternoon in the near future."

"Wait! What about-?!"

A gentle touch on his wrist stopped him short.

"Change your perception," she said simply. "Of all the Senshi, it was_ I _who knew her first."

He blinked, gaping awkwardly as she turned and walked away.

Perchance, his gaze darted to the couple sitting across the street, as the object of the discussion sat there.

He choked on his own breathe.

There, standing across the way while Mamoru stood at the counter to pay, he saw the variation she spoke.

Usagi's face was filled with an ethereal glow of love and happiness bundled with serenity so complexly, it practically breathed life itself. She looked even more the goddess than she had upon defeating Galaxia. Blue eyes were not on Mamoru. Her eyes were down the very direction a certain blunette was now wandering. He could _feel_ her emotions, even from this distance.

When Mamoru returned to her side, she gave him a delicate kiss on the cheek and begged off with a lovely smile. She pointed to his watch and started to turn away. With a quick wave of her arm, she started to jog off down the sidewalk. He smiled and raised his hand in farewell, turning shortly after to return to his car. He completely missed the radiant skipping Usagi began just after, the girl practically floating as she made her way in the very footsteps Ami had walked just moments ago.

Taiki collapsed into his chair, burying his face in his hands.

"How had I not seen?" he muttered, wide eyed and staring sightlessly at the ground.

Seiya found him there forty seven minutes later, unmoved. Seiya slapped him on the back with a grin. "Hey Taiki! I thought you were having tea with Ami?"

The dark haired young man was not prepared to be the target of a pitying look that set his teeth on edge.

Taiki shook his head slowly at Seiya, hand drifting out to gently lay on Seiya's in comfort. It made Seiya twitch.

"Perceptions and truth are not fair to you…" Taiki said softly.

Seiya twitched again, brow puckered in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Taiki rose as if he hadn't heard him. His fingers lay splayed across his brow, as if he was struggling with a question that had caught him unawares. His other hand slipped from on top Seiya's to bump half-hazard against his hip.

"Stars Above," muttered Taiki. "Do I know so little?"

Seiya watched him stagger off down the street mutely.

"What was that about?" asked a voice.

Seiya turned to find Yanten sipping on the untouched tea that Taiki had left forgotten. Seiya huffed, slumping down onto the table. "Beats me. He's being even more weird than usual."

Yanten's eyes snapped to their retreating band mate. "I wonder…" He smirked. "I bet he got an answer he didn't like."

Seiya rolled his eyes. "When has he ever not liked answers?"

"When they play too close to the heart," answered Yanten promptly. He finished the tea and stood quickly.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Seiya jerked upright, making the tea cups rattle.

"I'm going to go make some noise," Yanten said flippantly. "I have an Evening Star to sing about."

"Evening star?" mumbled Seiya, watching Yanten's retreating back.

"You should be cautious, moving so quickly," commented a velvety voice.

Startled, Seiya twisted sharply. His elbow caught the teacup, sending it toppling over the edge of the table.

A hand laid waiting, catching the teacup before it could hit the cement and break. "See?" said the voice.

Seiya gaped, face flushing with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry!"

A chuckle answered. Long legs straightened, bringing up a lithe figure and dark red eyes. "No harm done. Luckily, I was here to catch it." Setsuna gently set the cup on the table. "Would you like a cup?" she asked, sliding into the seat across from him.

Seiya fidgeted, eyes darting from his hands to his guest, and back again. "S-sure." He had no idea why, but he felt incredibly awkward around her, a lot like he had when he'd first met Usagi.

She smiled. "I'll order for us both."

* * *

**A/N:** I won't lie, I wrote this quickly, and posted it quicker. That being said, there are probably editing mistakes. The darned plot bunny set a trap for me, and I've been stuck in it for a while. There's an incessant push to write a story for a good tangent of mixed pairings for SM, and it's been driving me mad lately. It forces my hand to write something entirely unrelated to the stories I've already started, and that is incredibly frustrating. But, at least _this_ one is written, and maybe I can sneak away before it notices my absence...

Until we meet again!

-runs away quickly-

(PS!) I had to add this in because I don't think many people are noticing the subtle hints, lol. There is more to be said about Yanten's parting comment than what is seen on the surface ;P If you can't figure it out, msg me lol


End file.
